The present invention refers to system for moving crates in a warehouse or store. In particular, the present invention refers to a system for moving crates for storing objects, preferably elongated objects, like for example projectiles housed inside their containers, arranged in a store, which must be made available to a firearms magazine. Such a magazine can be a magazine for firearms arranged on military vehicles, or else on fixed emplacements, whereas the crates with the projectiles are housed in a store, like a warehouse beneath the firearm, like for example the hold of a ship.
The system, in a preferred embodiment thereof, is adapted for moving such crates inside the stores.
In such technical solutions, the ammunition or projectile must be taken quickly from the hold of the ship, or in general from the ammunition store towards the magazine, which must always contain at least a sufficient predetermined number of projectiles. Therefore, in a warehouse or store, the arrangement of the full crates with respect to the empty ones and the ways of accessing the crates in the various positions become very important characteristics for the efficiency of the entire system.
In general, a very important parameter for the efficiency of an entire system for moving object contained in crates in a store is the speed with which such a system determines the availability of the object. From this point of view it also becomes important how quickly it is possible to access the crates that contain the objects themselves.
The solutions of the prior art do not foresee an efficient interaction between operator and automatic mechanisms for accessing the crates and for picking up the objects inside the crates themselves.